The goals of this conference are to: [unreadable] 1) Review the rationale for a program of active surveillance for men with apparent early stage prostate cancer; [unreadable] [unreadable] 2) Identify the most appropriate population of men who would be candidates for active surveillance; [unreadable] [unreadable] 3) Identify novel markers of the risk of progression which would aid in better patient selection; [unreadable] [unreadable] 4) Consider whether this patient population represents an opportunity for novel clinical trials; [unreadable] [unreadable] 5) Review results of such a treatment approach to date; [unreadable] [unreadable] 6) Identify the best type(s) of trials for such patients; [unreadable] [unreadable] 7) Build consensus on an appropriate plan to better study the important clinical and scientific questions raised in the symposium and attract new investigators into this field; and [unreadable] [unreadable] 8) Develop a prospective plan to encourage continuous communications among a network of experienced clinician scientists working in this field which may include, but is not limited to: an international disease registry, working group, tissue/urine and serum bank, and specific scientific collaborations. The target audience includes clinical investigators and basic scientists from a variety of disciplines: urology, oncology, pathology, and epidemiology. [unreadable] [unreadable] To accomplish these goals, we have designed a 1.5-day symposium to be held in San Francisco in the fall of 2006. Principal topics include: prostate cancer stage migration, natural history of early-stage prostate cancer, active surveillance and watchful waiting experience to date, patient selection, optimal surveillance regimens, psychosocial needs, novel biomarkers, novel clinical trials and patient advocacy. Sessions will be introduced by an expert moderator who will be followed by invited speakers who are authorities in their field. After each session, there will be a 45-minute panel discussion, which will foster exchange of ideas between speakers, moderators and the audience. Two breaks on day one, one break on day two and lunch on day one will allow more informal discussion. A poster session will encourage students, trainees, new investigators, and others interested in this field to attend. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]